Steal Away
by nightviolets
Summary: At a party, Kida gets some people together to play seven minutes in heaven. He didn't anticipate Izaya joining in. IzaKida yaoi, one-shot


_This contains yaoi. If you don't like that, don't read it._

_I don't own Durarara! Nor any of the characters._

* * *

"Alright, gather 'round. It's time to get this party going!" Kida finished his beer in one gulp and gestured for the 15 or so teenagers to form a circle. "Should we play this as seven minutes in heaven, or just a kiss?" There was an overture of kids calling out the first suggestion. "Seven minutes in heaven it is! The rules are simple: you must go into the bedroom over there for seven minutes and make out with whomever the bottle lands on! There is no backing out or saying no, so anyone uncomfortable with that should leave now." He paused to see if anyone left; nobody did.

"Let's get started. Who wants to go first?" There was silence all around. The only muffled sounds came from the raging party upstairs. "No volunteers? I'll go. Get ready, ladies."

Because of the size of the circle, Kida had to crawl to the middle to spin the bottle. He spun it around, watching the nervous faces of inexperienced teenagers as it slowed. When it stopped, a familiar voice spoke before he could look up.

"Lucky me. I get to spend seven minutes alone with my dearest Masaomi~"

The blonde slowly raised his head, already knowing who he'd see. As usual, a sly grin covered the informant's face. Crimson eyes bore into him. "Izaya, what are you doing here?"

"Playing the game, obviously. I've never experienced this in person, and you know how much I love new experiences, especially with one of my favorite humans." He got to his feet and held out a hand. "Shall we?"

"I-I'll spin again. We're both guys, so..." he breathed anxiously. He couldn't be alone with Izaya. He figured there would only be talking, but he couldn't be trapped alone with the man for seven long minutes.

"Now, now, are you going to break your own rules? I believe that you said whoever spins the bottle _must_ join who it lands on, in the bedroom. I think your exact words were, 'there is no backing out or saying no.' Are you going back on your word?"

"Th-this is different. I didn't mean—"

"Let's not delay, Masaomi." He snatched the teen's hand and practically dragged him into the next room. He locked the door and leaned against it, eyes studying the blonde as he awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. "I haven't heard from you in months."

"That was purposeful, bastard. I hate you."

Izaya moved in front of Kida, feigning hurt. "Masaomi, you're so mean. It pains me to hear that. You should give me another chance."

The teen crossed his arms and glared at the raven. Izaya continued speaking. "We'll have to discuss this another time. The clock is ticking. Let's kiss and make up, ne?" He leaned in and kissed the boy, smiling when he pulled away, red faced and shocked.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm just following the rules. Isn't this how you play the game?"

"Well, yes, but a lot of people don't go through with it once they're alone. I thought you would just spend the time torturing me."

Izaya cupped his cheek. "Why would I do that? I simply want to spend time with my darling Masaomi. My current goal is to make you feel pleasure, not pain."

Surprisingly to both, Kida didn't cringe away or brush off the hand. He stared at the informant silently, wondering what was going through his head, positive that his own emotions were clearly written on his face. He was nervous, not because he'd never kissed anyone, but because of the unpredictable, frightening man dangerously close to him.

When their lips touched a second time, Kida hesitated only slightly. He wasn't sure what it was about the informant, but he somehow managed to present himself as irresistible, even to those who loathed him. He flinched when he felt a tongue dart along his bottom lip, and he stubbornly kept his teeth clenched.

Izaya slid a hand up his inner thigh, causing the boy to gasp. He took the opportunity to shove his tongue deep into Kida's open mouth, hungrily tasting all of him.

Kida quickly followed his rhythm, relishing the new feeling. He twined his arms around the raven's neck and groaned softly. In that moment, Izaya was the only thing that mattered. There was no party, and there were no teenagers counting the time they were together. Izaya invaded his thoughts, and he moaned louder imagining the hands all over his body.

Taking the boy's aroused noises as consent to move forward, he undid the teen's pants and pulled out his fully erect member. He broke their embrace to spit on his hand, and moved to his neck as he stroked him.

Kida gasped. "I-Izaya, don't leave marks." He weakly tried to push him away, but instead pulled him closer. He rubbed the man's length through his jeans, trying to show some kind of gratitude. When a thumb began to play with one of his hard nipples, he lost any control he had left, clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans as he came into Izaya's hand. When the informant took a step back, he nearly became aroused again at the sight of the raven licking the cum off of his fingers.

The younger male fell to his knees on the floor and dropped Izaya's pants. He was nervous, but he felt the need to get the man off after being given such pleasure. He wasn't new to the act. A few months back, he'd been dared to give a guy a blowjob, and Kida wasn't one to chicken out on a dare. He was bisexual, though he'd never tell anyone, and it wasn't all that bad. But Izaya was much bigger, and he feared he might choke.

"Masaomi, if we're in here too long, your peers will start to suspect that we're actually being intimate. I wouldn't want you to ruin your reputation as a womanizer."

Kida gulped. "R-right." He placed a hand on the raven's hip to steady himself, and licked Izaya's shaft from base to tip, and then back down again. He teased the slit with his thumb and fondled his balls. "Mmm, you're good at this. I won't last very long if you keep it up."

The teen heard Izaya's breath catch when his warm mouth took in nearly all of his length. Hearing the man hold back moans turned him on, and a bulge formed in his pants. He moved faster and gently stroked himself through his jeans, his groans causing vibration on Izaya's member.

Seeing this, the informant inhaled sharply. "I'm...going to come." Sure enough, he finished a few seconds later, his seed spilling into the blonde's throat. He took a few moments to recover. Then he clothed himself and squatted in front of the boy. He grinned widely. "Did you get hard from sucking me off? How dirty, Masaomi~"

The teen looked at him with lidded eyes, his face flushed. "H-how long...was that?"

Izaya glanced at a clock on the nightstand. "We've been in here for a little over nine minutes."

Kida's eyes widened. "They'll know," he whispered.

"They figured that we'd just talk in here, right? Well, let's put on a convincing show for them. You can storm out, and I'll follow a few moments later." He tilted the boy's chin up and smirked slyly. "After we get out of here, we can go back to my apartment and have some more fun. Does that sound good?"

"Y-yeah. Okay." The blonde stood and made himself presentable. "I hate you!" he screamed. He flung the door open and left the room.

Izaya caught his wrist. "I wasn't finished speaking with you, Masaomi."

The teen snapped his head back. "Well I am. I don't ever want to see your face again, bastard. Now let go of me."

The informant released him and smiled as he angrily walked away. "I'll see you around, Masaomi. We still have many things to discuss."

Kida nearly sprinted up the stairs. "No! I'm done with your games! Don't talk to me anymore!"

Izaya leaned against the door frame when the boy made it upstairs. He smiled at the fantastic acting abilities Kida had shown. Aware of multiple eyes on him, he tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmm, he seems slightly upset. I wonder what I did wrong." He shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the teen's path. "Carry on with your game, kids. Well, this has been fun, but I must excuse myself at this time. I have some important business to attend to."


End file.
